Suffragette City
Synopsis Simon is dead, and Annie is discovered and rushed to the hospital for heart surgery. While she's unconscious, she dreams about interactions with the other people in her life. Lena has arranged the crime scene to make it appear that Annie and Simon shot each other, and arranged other evidence to make it appear that Annie is selling secrets to the Russians. Auggie believes in Annie, Arthur does not, and Joan wants to help Annie, but undecided. Auggie is refused access to the evidence against Annie, but decides to investigate anyway. He eventually manages to convince Joan he has a lead, and they discover Lena's car was parked near Annie's place during the shooting. Annie wakes up in the hospital only to be assaulted by Lena. Joan and Auggie arrive, but Lena escapes. As Joan orders the routes out of Washington secured, doctors attempt to restart Annie's heart. Full Recap * A van pulls up to Annie's house, while Lena is inside. After knocking, he peers in the window, notices the bodies, and calls an ambulance. * Annie dreams she has passed the hospital in an ambulance. As she protests, her wounds magically heal. Simon appears from the driver's seat to talk to her and comfort her. * In real life, Annie is rushed into the hospital, with ER Doctors giving orders such as requesting O- blood. Auggie arrives to inquire on her and appears highly distressed. He fumbles around with his cane to sit down, he is approached by a doctor who says it's very bad. * Annie dreams that she's at cafe "Vesta" where Jai died. Simon is there instead, and pours some tea. He reveals nonsensical items, such as tea leaves shaped like a stylised blackbird, and a gun inside an icecream tub. She apologises "for everything"; this time dream-Simon instead has no regrets and says "I'm not". He gets in the car, but it doesn't explode and he drives off. Annie, confused with her situation, walks out. * Joan walks towards a briefing at the CIA. Arthur invites Lena to do the briefing. Her plan of framing Annie is revealed, while Joan looks disturbed. Lena criticises the decision to take Annie off the farm to add insult to injury. * Barber meets Auggie at the hospital, who is rather curt to him. Barber accidentally reveals that the DCS (Arthur) has recorded Annie's call to Auggie. He meets Arthur in person, supposedly to give him an update on her condition, but he is mostly indignant about the proceedings against Annie, the lack of support for her at the hospital, and the rumors that she will be charged with treason. He announces he will prove her innocent and strides out. * Auggie then enters Joan's office, who is herself uncertain about the evidence Lena presented. She mentions Lena will be visiting the polygrapher. Auggie visits and after granting him a favour, is allowed to listen to the polygraph interview. Lena lies about Annie's involvement and appears to be telling the truth to the polygraph, but due to her experience Auggie doesn't believe any of it is valid, and quickly enters into the room to accuse her of it. Lena feigns an apology to him before he withdraws from the room. * Meanwhile, Joan approaches Arthur's office with a snack wrapped up in a chequered napkin. He's on the phone with the head of the CIA, the DCI. Joan believes Annie should have the right to defend herself, but Arthur notes that Annie may be unconscious for some time. * Auggie's back at the hospital. A nurse shows up to help him, and goes to photocopy a list of her personal effects. She says "It'll be a few minutes" and then Annie appears in a polygraph room with Danielle, who is frustrated with Annie's absences and odd behaviour while being a spy. It keeps saying she's lying, and when Annie denies it, dream-Danielle snaps back that "frankly, I'm more inclined to trust an electronic device than you." Annie starts to leave, but Danielle asks if she considered her family when joining the CIA. "Nothing was ever more important to me than you," she replies, as Danielle is replaced by dream-Joan who questions her allegiance. Annie opens the door to reveal Auggie in his corvette. * The pair of Tech Ops, with the help of the nurse, investigate Annie's passport. It turns out to be a fake made by a "cobbler." Auggie is pleased and goes to investigate them, starting with a Mr Guerrero. Auggie eventually learns that a false passport was found on her (the one she took to Cuba) and tracks down the man who made it, but arrives just after Lena has killed him. He smells Lena's perfume, allowing him to identify her as the real traitor Auggie threatens to resign unless Joan gives him access to the evidence, and Joan covertly allows him access. Cast Main Cast Trivia * IMDb info Category:Episodes Category:Season 03